


i'll keep my eyes wide open (i'll keep my arms wide open)

by stephpeanutbutter16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Liam, Bad Boy Louis, Bad Boy Zayn, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dysfunctional Family, Flower Child Harry, Innocent Harry, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Punk Louis, Skateboarding, Skater!Niall, Underage Drinking, broken home, kicked out, larry - Freeform, ziam, zniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry shouldn't work. Louis lives with his friends Liam and Zayn in a shitty 2 room apartment, comes from a dysfunctional family, has multiple tattoos, and a pierced lip. Harry lives with his mom in a nice house, has good grades and wears flower crowns. They shouldn't work; but they do. </p><p>another cliche high school punk!louisxflowerchild!harry because you can never have enough. </p><p>And Liam and Zayn fuck, but they are NOT dating, no matter what Louis may say. </p><p>Niall just wants everyone to get their shit together.</p><p>title from Don't Let Me Go by Harry Styles ft Sam McCartney</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial of sorts. I started this and want to see what people think so far. Please comment and leave advice/criticism.
> 
> also, if you can't tell, this is american because i live in america and don't know how school works across the pond.

Louis frowned as he watched the crowded hallway, not seeing the familiar flower crown of his lover. It had been 3 days since he had last seen the curly haired boy, since his sister had gotten sick, and Louis had to go back home to care for her while his mom worked. He sighed, turning back to his locker, jumping at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Down Lou, don’t have a heart attack.” His best mate, Zayn chuckled, an unlit cigarette dangling between his fingers. Louis groaned and slammed his locker turning away, before flipping Zayn the bird over the shoulder. 

“Go piss off Liam.” Louis muttered, before continuing his search for the mop head of curls.  
\-----------  
Harry grinned as he walked down the halls, hearing, but not really listening to Niall’s ramblings about some football match or teacher or something. He wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy looking for a chocolate fringe and blue eyes that shined whenever they met Harry’s own. 

“And you’re not even pretending to listen to me anymore.” Niall rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Harry shook his head immediately. 

“ ‘Course I am.” He replied as interested as he could manage. “You were talking about the lunch menu right?” Harry asked cautiously, the look on Niall’s face telling him he was way off. 

“Nice try H. Go find your lover boy.” Niall chucked good-heartedly, smacking Harry lightly on the bum. “I was talking bout footie tryouts Harry.” He added, turning down the hallway to his first period. 

Harry nodded at his best friend, looking slightly guilty. He sighed and turned his attention back to the crowd. He reached up to absently straighten the crown in his curls. 

“It looks fine Curly,” a voice in his ear whispered, startling him. “Morning beautiful.” Louis greeted, pulling Harry in closer, spinning him around to reach the boy’s lips.  
Harry smiled when he saw Louis, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist as his lips melted against Louis’. 

“Morning.” He mumbled against Louis’ neck once he pulled away. Louis smiled at the boy in his arms, wishing they could just stay like that. His wish, however was not granted. The harsh sound of the bell ringing caused them both to groan. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ quickly, tugging softly at the piercing. 

“See you at lunch.” Louis replied, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Love you, Haz.” 

“Love you more, Lou.” Harry responded, taking off to Biology.


	2. when I fell you pulled me through (so you'll know that i'll carry you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real first chapter! woohoo! thanks to everyone who read the snipet, the next chapter should be up in a few days, yay! don't forget to leave comments/criticism, story ideas.

Louis frowned as he watched the crowded hallway, not seeing the familiar flower crown of his lover. He sighed, turning back to his locker, jumping at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Down Lou, don’t have a heart attack.” His best mate, Zayn chuckled, an unlit cigarette dangling between his fingers. Louis groaned and slammed his locker turning away, before flipping Zayn the bird over the shoulder.

“Go piss off Liam.” Louis muttered, before continuing his search for the mop head of curls.  
\-----------  
Harry grinned as he walked down the halls, hearing, but not really listening to Niall’s ramblings about some football match or teacher or something. He wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy looking for a chocolate fringe and blue eyes that shined whenever they met Harry’s own.

“And you’re not even pretending to listen to me anymore.” Niall rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Harry shook his head immediately.

“ ‘Course I am.” He replied as interested as he could manage. “You were talking about the lunch menu right?” Harry asked cautiously, the look on Niall’s face telling him he was way off.

“Nice try H. Go find your lover boy.” Niall chucked good-heartedly, smacking Harry lightly on the bum. “I was talking bout footie tryouts Harry.” He added, turning down the hallway to his first period.

Harry nodded at his best friend, looking slightly guilty. He sighed and turned his attention back to the crowd. He reached up to absently straighten the crown in his curls.

“It looks fine Curly,” a voice in his ear whispered, startling him. “Morning beautiful.” Louis greeted, pulling Harry in closer, spinning him around to reach the boy’s lips.  
Harry smiled when he saw Louis, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist as his lips melted against Louis’.

“Morning.” He mumbled against Louis’ neck once he pulled away. Louis smiled at the boy in his arms, wishing they could just stay like that. His wish, however was not granted. The harsh sound of the bell ringing caused them both to groan. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ quickly, tugging softly at the piercing.

“See you at lunch.” Louis replied, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Love you, Haz.”

“Love you more, Lou.” Harry responded, taking off to Biology.

\-------------------------

90 minutes. That’s how much longer Louis had to wait to see his boyfriend. He sighed and laid his head down, catching up on his much needed sleep. He had gone back home for three days to take care of Lottie while she was sick and to watch the other three so his mom wouldn’t have to take time off work from the hospital. They needed the money, and Louis often found himself compromising his education for his family. He moved out two years ago to lessen the load, moving into his shitty apartment with Liam and Zayn, who refused to let him help pay rent. He sent every penny he made from his job at the bar back home. Zayn had done most of his tattoos and his piercing came from Liam. Most people saw him, judged him and continued on. But Harry hadn’t.

**2 years ago**

Harry was looking around the gym nervously, scared shitless. He wished he could find just one familiar face in the large sea of freshman. He wandered off to the side, finding a seat on the bleachers next to one of the upperclassmen wearing a bright blue AMBASSADOR shirt.

“I like your crown.”

“Thanks.” Harry muttered shyly, absently feeling for the flowers, straightening it. “I like your tattoo.”

“I’m Louis. Thanks.”

“Harry.”

Louis finally looked up at the boy who wasn’t scared of him. He was beautiful. His face was chubby, yet had the beginnings of definition, as if puberty had just hit him, which it probably had. His eyes were greener than summer grass, and shined brighter than an emerald. Louis stared for what felt like forever, just soaking in the angel next to him.

“Can you show me where my classes are?” Harry asked shyly, breaking the silence gently, pulling out the slip of paper with his schedule on it. Louis nodded and smiled, reaching for the boy’s hand.

“It’s what I’m here for.” He smiled gently, leading Harry out of the gym to the academic halls.

\-----------------------

“Mr. Tomlinson! What have I told you about sleeping in my class?” His English teacher scolded.  
Louis looked up groggily, blinking awake slowly. “Whaa-oh.” He looked down guiltily, realizing he had just accidentally fallen asleep thinking about Harry. “Sorry Ms. Sheldon.” He said gently, fighting back a yawn. Louis usually enjoyed English, he just hadn’t slept for three days.

“Detention after school. 4 pm. Don’t be late.”

Louis nodded, quickly copying down the notes off the board, making up an excuse in his head about why he and Harry couldn’t hang out after school like they had planned. He grabbed his bag at the bell, packed up his stuff and walked out to lunch.

\-------------------------

“Zaaaaaaayn, come on!” Liam grabbed his best friend’s arm, tugging on it gently. “I wanna get to lunch.”

Zayn chuckled and put down the notebook he was working in. “Calm down Li, you sound like Niall.”

Liam blushed and ducked his head at the mention of the cute blonde they had met via Louis’ relationship. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Zayn’s hand, leading him to the cafeteria. Zayn had noticed the extra color in his best friend’s cheeks but decided to ignore it, saving it instead. This was going to be fun.


	3. it's something unpredictable (but in the end it's right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) -Glee Cast, as sung by Darren Criss and the late :,( Cory Monteith

The five unlikely friends were sitting at their own table in the lunchroom, chatting away about their classes and lives and school on-goings. Louis was playing with his food nervously, not eating. “I have detention.” He said guiltily when conversation slowed. Louis ducked his head, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. He knew his boyfriend would be upset, and he couldn’t bear to see the disappointment Harry would most definitely show. 

“Louis.” He replied softly. “What happened?” Harry did his best to keep the anger at losing their precious afternoon time at his house before his mom came home from work, out of his voice. 

“Fell asleep in class. Haven’t slept in three days.” Louis whispered, looking up. 

Harry let out a deep sigh, the anger flowing out with the air. He could never stay mad at Louis, especially when his home life was such a mess. 

\-----------------------------

18 months ago

“You never talk about your family much, Lou.” Harry stated as the two were seated at lunch. Harry had asked the older boy out earlier in the month, and the two have been happily dating for two weeks. Harry still wanted to learn everything about the tattooed boy, but Louis was reluctant to open up. He preferred to listen to Harry’s stories of growing up with his mom and sister. They were happier than Louis’ own, and he enjoyed listening to Harry’s slow drawl. 

“What do you want to know?” Louis responded, before taking a small, careful bite of his sandwich. He hated talking about his family, since anyone he told, automatically pitied him. He hated pity. He was doing fine on his own. 

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“4.”

“Sisters or brothers? Younger or older?”

“Sister’s. Younger. Are you going to eat that?” Louis changed the subject, pointing at Harry’s apple. Harry shook his head and handed it to Louis, knowing to drop the subject. It was a good start for a boy who hadn’t told anyone but Liam and Zayn about his home life. 

\------------------------------

“Niall, wait up!” Liam yelled down the hall, running to catch up with the blonde. Niall stopped and turned around at his name, smiling when he saw Liam. 

“You wanna come to the skate park with us?” Liam asked, breathing evenly. 

Niall was taken-aback by the question. He didn’t know Liam knew he could ride a skateboard and was surprised by the question. 

“Sure, who else is going?” 

“Just Zayn, he said it would be cool to have you join. I’ve heard you can pull a mean 360.” 

Niall blushed at the compliment and ducked his head. His 360 wasn’t that great, but he wasn’t to correct the boy. 

“I’ll be there. 4 good?” Niall asked, reaching for his keys to his car.

Liam nodded. “See ya then Nialler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you think :) 
> 
> <3 Steph


	4. i can't change (even if i wanted to, even if i tried)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Same Love by Macklemore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's the update. I had band camp, woooohoooo. I wanna thank my Liam and my Louis for keeping me focused on writing. Happy reading :)

Louis was seated in a desk at the back of the detention hall, tapping his pencil against the wood anxiously. 30 minutes the clock read, the ticking grower louder and more annoying each second. He had to, unfortunately, work tonight, which meant he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. For the second time that day, Louis laid his head down on the desk and drifted off. 

\---------------------------  
“Niiiiiaaaaaalllllllll,” Harry whined loudly, pulling on the blonde’s sleeve, trying to get him to sit back down on the bed. “Don’t leave me.” He pouted.

Niall chuckled softly at his best friend’s antics. “I have to meet up with Liam though.” He replied, ruffling Harry’s curls. “I promised I’d show him my 360.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Liam, huh.” He teased, knowing every single detail of Niall’s crush. 

“Yeah. But aren’t he and Zayn…….” Niall trailed off, not sure of Liam’s relationship status with the ‘bad boy’. 

Harry shrugged, “I dunno. But from the noises I’ve heard over there, they’re more than friends.” Harry gave an exaggerated wink, and a nod. Harry turned to his phone, seeing a text from Louis, which meant he was out of detention. 

“You can leave, bye Niall, have fun, be safe, USE PROTECTION!” He yelled at the blonde, shoving him out of his bedroom. 

“Wow Harry, I finally see how much I mean to you.” Niall answered dryly, walking out. 

Harry sent the blonde a cheesy smile, ruffling his hair. “I love you Niall, now leave so I can snog my boyfriend who’s on his way here.”

Niall rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs, shutting the front door behind him. He saw Louis’ recognizable red bike ahead, gliding easily down the street. Niall waved at the tattooed boy, before grabbing his board and helmet and taking off the opposite way. 

“You can do this Horan.” He muttered to himself as the scenery whipped by him. 

\-------------------------------

“Hazza? Harold? Harry?” Louis called up, entering Harry’s house. He had parked his bike outside, making sure his keys, phone and wallet were still intact. 

“Up here!” Harry answered from his spot on his bed. “How was detention?” He asked once Louis had joined him upstairs. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, gesturing for Louis to join him. Louis smiled and jumped up, landing on the bed, curling into Harry’s bigger frame. He shrugged in response. 

“Nothing exciting, took a nap. Saw a few familiar faces.” He reported. 

“Who?” Harry asked curiously, repositioning himself so Louis wasn’t laying on his arm. He flipped on his side, pulling Louis into him, arms around the smaller boy’s waist. 

“Calder, Edwards, Peazer, a few others.” Louis replied easily, folding himself into Harry’s arms. 

“For what?” Eleanor, Perrie, and Danielle were usually model students. Harry was surprised to hear they had landed themselves in detention. 

Louis shrugged. “I dunno.” He promptly kept Harry from asking anymore questions by placing his lips on his boyfriend’s. They stayed like that for at least the next hour, kissing lazily, just enjoying each other’s company. They lost track of time easily. It wasn’t until the slam of the front door that they realized it was around 7. 

“Harry? You home?” His mom, Anne called. She looked into the driveway to find a motorcycle, which most definitely did not belong to her son, and was concerned. 

“I’m upstairs.” Harry answered nervously, unsure if what her reaction to Louis would be. They had managed to hide their relationship from Anne up until now. Harry knew it would be pointless to hide Louis now, as his bike had most likely been spotted already. 

Anne headed upstairs cautiously. She had no idea who the motorcycle belonged to, and frankly, didn’t want strangers in her home. “Harry, are you hav-oh.”

She stopped short, noticing the boy in her son’s arms. “And you are?” She gestured to Louis neutrally. 

“Louis Tomlinson. Harry’s boyfriend.” Louis answered calmly, sitting up and sticking his head out to shake hers. Anne gave him a cold, hard glare in return, refusing to acknowledge Louis’ out-stuck hand. 

“Get out of my home, please.” She replied, voice as icy cold as her stare. “Harry, a word. Now.” 

Louis sent Harry a nervous glance, kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a comforting squeeze. “Love you, Hazza.” He whispered before seeing himself out. 

\-----------------------------

“Harry Edward Styles! What are you thinking, getting involved with that Tomlinson boy?” Anne yelled at her son. “He’s bad news Harry, you know that.”

Harry glared at his mother. “You don’t know him like I do. Don’t make assumptions about people you don’t know. Louis is an amazing boyfriend. I love him. And I’m leaving until you accept that.” He grabbed his bag and skateboard and headed out the front door, double checking his homework and extra clothes were in the bag. He took off down the street, letting the wind and fresh air cool his mind. He stopped in front of the familiar building, and let himself up to the third floor. He knocked on the door and smiled at the peephole. 

“Can I stay here for a few nights?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be in a few days. remember to comment and leave kudos. you can also find me on tumblr shipdreamsandmakebelieve.tumblr.com


	5. lets dance in style, lets dance for awhile (heaven can wait, were only watching the stars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Forever Young, covered by One Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update? really? I know right. but i had free time and I started writing and walah! update. Still thanking my Lilo for keeping me focused!

“You gotta teach me how to do that!” Niall yelled enthusiastically, running up to Liam, who had just completed the most complicated trick Niall had ever seen. Liam had started at the top of the rail, grinding down to the bottom, and jumped off his board in a front flip, and landed, somehow with his board in his hand, ollie-d from the ground. Liam chuckled and shook his head. 

“No way. Zayn has already taken me to the hospital six times. In the past two months.” Liam responded, only half joking. He would not risk Niall’s pretty face for a trick. Liam had been lucky to get away with bruises, scrapes, and only one sprained wrist, for which he wore a brace for at night. 

Niall pouted but gave up when he realized Liam was serious. “Fine. You ready to go? I’m beat and my body’s killing me.” He emphasized his point by leaning on Liam, as if it was too much work to support his own weight. 

“Yeah, you wanna grab something to eat on the way?” Liam asked, grabbing his keys from his pockets with one hand, and Niall’s with the other. 

“Carry me? And when have I ever refused food?” 

Liam pulled Niall onto his back for a piggyback ride back to his car. It wasn’t anything special, just an old pick-up he, Louis, and Zayn had bought together and shared. But now that Louis had his bike he had fixed up, it was mainly just his and Zayn’s, and had been marked as such. 

“Okay monkey boy, hop in.” Liam demanded softly, shoving Niall off his back and into the cab. Niall sighed loudly, exaggerating the effort, and sat down, reaching for the radio. Liam had grabbed both boy’s boards and loaded them into the bed, before joining Niall in the cab. He started the truck and let Niall play with the radio stations until the blonde found a country station he deemed acceptable. Liam smiled fondly at the boy’s musical choice, reaching for the blonde’s hand silently. He could get used to this he decided. 

\---------------------------------

“Why are you here?” Zayn asked the curly haired boy seated on the sofa across from him, his eyes searching the boy for any physical injuries. Finding none, he raised his head to look Harry directly in the eye. 

“I ran away.” Harry whispered softly, feeling his confidence being sucked by Zayn’s deep brown, unforgiving eyes. He shrank back in his seat, nervous. “My mum found out about Louis.” He detailed, waiting for Zayn’s response. Two arms wrapped around him almost immediately, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“You want me to get Lou?” Zayn asked gently, holding the younger boy in his arms. Harry shook his head, not wanting his boyfriend to see him in such a fragile state. 

Zay sighed and reserved himself to holding the boy for a bit longer, rubbing Harry’s back soothingly.

\---------------------------------

“Zaynie-poo! We’re home! I brought McDonalds!” Liam yelled into the shitty apartment once the door was shut and relocked. “Zaynie? You home?” 

“In the kitchen Li, we have a guest.” Zayn called back. The ‘kitchen’ was really a room big enough for a fridge, oven, microwave, stove and some cupboards. 

“Who?” Liam asked, slapping Niall’s hand away from the bag of food. 

“Me.” Harry answered, sticking his head out of the fridge. “You guys need to keep more food in this place.” He added cheekily. “Your fridge is bare. Ooh, Big Macs?” He asked, spotting the recognizable golden arches on the bag. Liam nodded and tossed him a box. 

“Have it, Niall ate 2 on the way here.” 

“Zaaaaaaaaayyyyyyynnnnnnnn? Leeeeeeeyyyyyyuuummmm? I’m HOOOOMMMMEEE” Louis sing-songed obnoxiously, slamming the door. “Harry?” He questioned, seeing his curly haired boyfriend standing in the hall way, holding a Big Mac. “What?”

Harry sighed and stepped over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Um, I ran away?” He stated, though it sounded more like a question. “After you left, Mom yelled, then I yelled, and then I said I was leaving until she accepted that I loved you.” Harry gave Louis a brief rundown, burying his face in Louis’ neck. “Was hoping I could kip here for a few days?”

“Of course babycakes,” Louis responded almost immediately, rubbing Harry’s back. 

“So are we gonna have dinner or do I get all this for myself?” Niall asked cheekily reaching for the bag. Everyone laughed while Liam slapped Niall’s hand away. “Let’s eat.”

\----------------------------------

Dinner at Zouiam’s, (Louis had proclaimed that as their household name as he decided it was too much of a mouthful to say Louis, Liam, and Zayn’s place), was never dull. Niall had the boys in stitches telling another story ‘bout his crazy aunt in Nevada’. (Harry was questioning her existence at this point, but let Niall have his fun). The boys were sitting around the open living room on the sofas and chairs. Harry and Louis on one couch, Niall and Liam on the other and Zayn was spread out sideways on the lone chair, head hanging off the end. 

“Anyone up for a drink?” Louis asked was conversation had calmed down, getting up from his seat. 

“I’ll take a beer” 

“Same”

“Liam? Harry?” Louis asked, once he had acknowledged Niall and Zayn’s requests. 

Zayn looked at Liam expectantly with a raised eyebrow. Liam looked over and sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

Harry looked around nervously. Usually he wasn’t the only one not drinking whenever the five of them hung out, so he didn’t get teased for staying sober. Harry had only had alcohol on a few occasions, and was nervous. 

“I’ll take one too.” He said softly, raising his hand slightly. 

“Let’s get this party started!”

\-----------------------------------------

“Lou?” Harry asked once they were in bed later that night. The ‘party’ ended after two beers each, nobody wanting to be hung-over at school the next day. Niall was spending the night, as none of them were sober enough to drive, and was staying in Liam and Zayn’s room. 

“Yeah babe?”

“Just wanted to say I love you.” Harry sighed, cuddling into Louis’ arms. He had opted to be the small spoon for the night, just wanting to be held.

“Love you too, Haz. Now sleep, you’re tired, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave suggestion in either my tumblr or my comments. currently taking prompts for SLASH one-shots.


	6. tell that you're sad and lost your way, tell that your tears are here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yay! chapter title from through the dark from midnight memories. still dont own one direction

The next morning, Niall awoke to the sweet, mouthwatering smell of eggs, toast, and sausage. He opened his eyes immediately, excited about the food, when he realized he wasn’t alone. There was a boy next to him, more specifically, Zayn Malik. Niall quickly, double, triple, quadruple checked his memory and his attire. He was reassured to find that yes, his boxers and shirt were still on, and that he could remember enough of the night before to ensure he hadn’t had sex. Niall let out a sigh and gently hopped off the bed, careful not to wake Zayn, only to step on a sleeping Liam Payne.

“Fucking hell Niall!” Liam winced when Niall’s foot harshly connected with his leg. He had decided to let Niall share the bed since the three of them would not have fit on the bed. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.” Niall whispered quickly, moving his foot and making his way out of the room without causing anymore disturbance. 

“Morning Niall.” Louis greeted the blonde from where he was sitting at the table, finishing his history essay. 

“You do homework?” Niall blurted before he could filter himself. “Sorry, I just, you don’t…” He trailed off, not wanting to offend the elder anymore than he already had. 

Louis laughed though, and gave him a cheeky grin. “It’s fine Niall, but yeah, gotta keep my grades up. ‘sides, Hazza gives good incentive.” He smirked and winked. 

“Stop! EW! No, no, no more I DON’T WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOU AND HARRY’S SEX LIFE!” Niall screamed, plugging his ears. 

Louis chuckled at the blonde’s antics, and rolled his eyes. “Just sit and eat the breakfast that Harold has spent the last half hour preparing.” 

As if cued, Harry brought out a plate of piping hot eggs, juicy sausage rolls, and crispy toast from the kitchen. 

“ZAYN! LIAM! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE BEFORE I EAT YOUR BREAKFAST YOU HORN DOGS!” Louis yelled his usual crude morning greeting. It varied day-to-day, but it always worked.   
Breakfast was rushed, all 5 boys shoving down their food, grabbing their bags, (Zayn Liam Harry and Louis). Zayn was going to drive Niall back home to grab his bag. 

“We have to leave now if we wanna be on time since we’re walking.” Harry sighed, pulling his bag on his shoulder. Louis giggled before handing Harry his bag as well.

“Be a good boyfriend dear, and take my bag?” He asked mock sweetly, his eyes shining mischieviously. Harry threw the bag at Louis’ head in answer. 

Liam tried to hide the smile that was begging to break through at the look on Louis’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT I KNOW IM SORRY DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! but it's updated and will continue to be regularly updated because i dont have marching band this semester so i will actually have time to write yay! and im accepting prompts for my midnight memories series, just comment or message me on tumblr with a (1d only)pairing and song from the album.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please comment and leave advice or message me on tumblr shipsdreamsandmakebelieve.tumblr.com Already working on the first real chapter, just want to know what people think.
> 
> I don't own one direction.


End file.
